outwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic 1.0
Very large quest chain requiring Raid Targets. ---- * Speak to Kenzo near the Ruins of Old Stizzy. Why are you bothering me? I'm a very important person, a gatekeeper if you will to the path of the Secret Order, I dont have time to waste with the likes of you, so begone. ---- * Retrieve Kenzo's Ring from the Cyber Optic Savages * Ruins of Old Stizzy So your interested in joining the secret order, are you? We'll see how that goes. I need you to do something for me though, I seem to have lost my ring. If you could find it for me I could point you in the right direction to start your quest to join the Secret Order. Will you find my ring for me? I think I lost it somewhere around the Ruins of Old Stizzy, I bet the Cyber Optic Savages took it. "Have you found what I seek?" ---- * Speak to Calin in the Hard Iron Saloon * Hard Iron Saloon Wow you found it, I cant believe it... Well I am truly greatful, and as promised, I think Calin may have some more information for you about the Order. When you find him, tell him I sent you. Goodluck! Calin looks at you briefly, then goes back to what he was doing, ignoring your presence. Hmm.. So Kenzo sent you huh? That crazy guy always sending me wannabee adventurers. I'll be honest, I don’t trust ya, but maybe that can change. I need you to do a favor for me, I need to go pick up a Magic Box Mafisto is suppose to have ready for me. Go get it and return it to me, and maybe we can sit down and have a chat, but whatever you do, do not look into the Box... If you fail me, you will be shunned by the Secret Order forever and be considered an outcast. ---- * Bring the Letter to Mafisto at the Dusty Glass Tavern. Hello, how can I help you? Ohhh, yes.. Calin's Magic Box. There is a problem, I have not been able to finish it yet because I don’t have any Titanium Hinges left and there is none around town! There is one man though, who may have some raw material that could be made into the hinges I need, but he’s a shady merchant and he doesn’t take to well to strangers... If you could manage to get me his raw titanium, maybe we could get those hinges made and return the box to Calin. ---- * Talk to A Shady Merchant in the Synge Destruction Area. * Synge Destruction Area "What do you want!?" A Shadow Merchant snaps, as he twitches a bit. Yes, raw titanium. I have some of that, but why should I give it to you? There would have to be something in it for me, I am a businessman after all. Tell you what, I hear that Elemental Armor is quite impressive, and I’m sure an adventurer of your skills could easily obtain it. I am much to old to be off fighting beasts to get it myself, so I'll tell you what, you return to me a full set of Elemental Armor, and I'll give you the raw titanium you need. There is no room for negotiation, I am the only one you will find with this supply, so take it or leave it." ---- * Choker of the Elements * Girdle of the Elements * Sollerets of the Elements * Armor of the Elements * Ring of the Elements * Shades of the Elements * Shield of the Elements * Sword of the Elements * ??? You better be here with some good news, or you shouldn't be here at all! Mafisto Pt2 * Talk to Mafisto * ??? Any luck with the material? Oh very nice! However there is a problem, I do not have the tools to create the hinges out of this raw material in my shop. You will have to go find Jack the Blacksmith, he owes me a favor, and I know he will have the tools to make the hinges. Please hurry, Calin is expecting his box today. The Lost Foundry * Talk to Jack the Blacksmith * The Lost Foundry What can I do for you? The Lost Foundry Pt2 * Talk to Leon's Helper * The Lost Foundry Eh, cant ya see im workin here!? The Lost Foundry Pt3 * Talk to Jack the Blacksmith * The Lost Foundry Thanks mate, I'll cya around, stay safe. Mafisto Pt3 * Titanium Hinge * ??? Did you get those hinges I needed? Excellent! These hinges are perfect. Jack is truly talented let me tell ya. Well here you are, the Magic Box. When you return it to Calin, tell him to call me so we can do lunch sometime! It was nice meeting you, but now if you'll excuse me, I have other projects I need to get started on. Calin Pt2 * Magic Box * ??? Well, its about time you returned. Do you have my box? Ahh yes, there it is, a thing of beauty. Well next time try to add a little hustle to your step! Regardless, you have proven trustworthy and reliable, maybe its time for that little chat I promised. Calin Pt3 * Talk to Calin * ??? Well as I have already said, I belong to a very secret order that has been around for thousands of years. We are the protectors of innocence, and every member has a duty to uphold the laws of Order. The order becomes before everything else, no exceptions. We are the wielders of the Sacred Blade, a weapon of great power and respect. Not just anyone can wield this blade, it takes a true hero, a true adventurer with the will power to control the incredible energy it possesses. Its quite obvious it was no accident that you are here, you have proven to have some of the qualities this Order looks for in loyal members. I have already spoken with members of the Council, and we believe you are ready to start the initiation process if you are willing to dedicate yourself to the Order. Remember that once you are in this order, it is a lifetime commitment, full of challenges and sometimes great danger. Do you accept these risks, and still wish to proceed? Hanabi the Great * Talk to Hanabi the Great * ??? I smell something delicious. Jugan the Stubborn * Speak to Jugan the Stubborn * ??? What are you doing in my presence? Jugan the Stubborn Pt2 * Noc Chain Neck of Shadows * Noc Hood of Shadows * Noc Shuko of Shadows * Noc Star-ring of Shadows * Noc Sword of Shadows * Noc Tabi Boots of Shadows * Noc Uniform of Shadows * Noc Utility Belt of Shadows * ??? Have you obtained what I seek? Hmm very impressive, well he actually told me ahead of time that you were coming, however I really needed a set of Noc Armor. Thanks for your efforts, here is the package. Please deliver it quickly back to Hanabi. Hanabi the Great Pt2 * Package for Hanabi * ??? Do you have my package!? Im hungry! Hanabi the Great Pt3 * Life Force of Synge * Life Force of Rancid * Life Force of Terrance * Life Force of Zertan * Life Force of Quiver * ??? You are still alive, do you come bearing good news? Very nicely done, you have proven to be more powerful then even I could have imagined. You are truly a great warrior and I am proud to present you with your first Crest of the Secret Order. Do not sway from your path, as it will take much focus and a lot more strength to get the other 4. You now must go to Santi Nezu, where he will have another trial waiting for you when you get there, so be prepared for anything. Good luck to you!" Santi Nezu * Talk to Santi Nezu * ??? "I know why you have come. Gralin the Elder * Talk to Gralin the Elder * ??? Ancient Protector * Talk to Ancient Protector * ??? I cannot let you go any further until you do something for me. You must retrieve for me the Triton Pendant. There is a catch, as the pendant has been shattered into 3 pieces, and scattered across the cities. I need you to retrieve the 3 pieces of the pendant, and then combine them together to form the Triton Pendant, and return it to me. Once you do this, we can summon the mighty Hydra... You will have to kill the Shotgun Overseers and Harmonic Sorcerers in the Ruins of Oldy Stizzy to find 2 of the pieces, and Shimmering Ruffians in the Mystical Forge for the other piece. Good luck! Ancient Protector Pt2 * Triton Pendant * ??? Have you retrieved the pieces and formed the pendant?" You will find them on the Shotgun Overseers, Shimmering Ruffians and the Harmonic Sorcerers. Ancient Protector Pt3 * Kill 1 Hydra * ??? You have shown the discipline and patience required, with this Triton Pendant I have summoned a Hydra. Kill the Hydra and return one of its eyes to me, and I shall grant you the 2nd Crest of Order. Ancient Chamber Protector * Talk to Ancient Chamber Protector * ??? You have slain the 5 Guardians, Synge, Rancid, Terrance, Zertan, and Quiver. Now what I must ask of you is to slay 2 more guardians, Garland and Tylos, and bring me their Life Force. With the completion of that, I shall grant you the 3rd Crest of the Secret Order, and direction to the next Chamber in the temple which will hold your next task." Ancient Chamber Protector Pt2 * Life Force of Garland * Life Force of Tylos * ??? Have you slain Garland and Tylos? Fabulous. You are going to be a great asset to the order, I can already tell. As promised, here is the 3rd Crest of the Secret Order. Go now and see the Ancient Spirit Protector. Ancient Spirit Protector * Talk to Ancient Spirit Protector * ??? Kill Threk and Jasmine. Ancient Spirit Protector Pt2 * Life Force of Threk * Life Force of Jazzmin * ??? Wandering Spirit * Talk to Wandering Spirit * ??? Ancient Spirit Chamber Protector * Speak to Ancient Spirit Chamber Protector * ??? Kill Sigil. Ancient Spirit Chamber Protector Pt2 * Life Force of Sigil * ??? Calin Pt4 * 1st Crest of the Secret Order * 2nd Crest of the Secret Order * 3rd Crest of the Secret Order * 4th Crest of the Secret Order * 5th Crest of the Secret Order * ??? Category:Quest